KatieCry
by DemonsVsWizards
Summary: PewDiePie's life has been totally turned around, Marzia broke up with him and he found a little girl at his door all banged up! What happened to her? Meanwhile, Cry (ChaoticMonki) heard about Marzia And Pewdie and tries to cheers him up, when he heard about the little girl he gets worried and flies to Sweden. How will this little girl change their lives for the better? R&R!(:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Found**

"Ha ha how's it going bros? My name is PeeeewDiePie!" I said with a big grin on my face "and welcome to" dramatic pause "FRIDAY'S WITH PEWDIEPIIIEEEE!"

It was just another ordinary PewDiePie day, except…. Marzia broke up with me and moved out of this apartment about 2 weeks ago. I pleaded her to stay but she only took her stuff and walked off with Maya and the rest. I was in tears for awhile and I was too depressed to make any videos, I asked Cry what I should do.

"_What do I do Cry?! I don't feel like YouTube for awhile" I sobbed while we were talking on the phone._

"_Don't say that Pewdie! The bros would be lost without their leader Sir Pewdie" Cry said over the phone, his voice made my heart's pain ease a little_.

_I sniffled and whipped my eyes. Cry was right, I have to keep making video for the bros because, well, they're the only people I have left now. Except for Cry though, he was more than a bro, he was my friend. I smiled a little, hearing the worry laced in Cry's tone like that, it makes me feel kind of special…. I mentally slapped myself; I don't even know what I'm thinking!_

"_Pewdie..?"_

"_Don't worry about it Cry, bro day every day?"_

_I heard a smile when he answered me "bro day everyday"_

Ever since that conversation I've been making videos regularly, some bros noticed my sudden lack of spirit though and some of the top comments are saying how worried they are. I sighed in my mind and knew I would have to answer them eventually.

"This week we're going to do PEWDS DOES EVERYTHING!" I said with extra enthusiasm

I paused the camera and went to my laptop and turned it on, waiting for it to load up when I suddenly heard a knock on my door, well more like a slam. It sounded like a person being pushed in my door, I went over to my door and boy was I surprised. Once I turned the door knob a small body dropped on the floor. Holy shit it's a little girl's body! The girl looked around 6 or 9 years old! I picked her up and carried her to my couch, laying her on her back.

The little girl had long, wavy brown hair that was all ratted up and covered in mud. Cuts and bruises covered her arms and face. It looked like she might have passé out from lack of food or from pain. W-what am I gonna do?! Suddenly my phone rang, making me squeak out a girly scream and jump. I grabbed my phone and saw it was Cry calling.

"H-hello?" I stuttered, still freaking out of what I'm going to do with the girl

"Hello friend, what seems the matter?" Cry asked, noticing the tension from me

"This little girl! Sh-she's really hurt! She came out of nowhere…" I trailed off, the words tumbling out of my mouth

"Did you run a little girl over with your car?!" Cry exclaimed in the phone

"NO!" I said in a high pitched voice "I found her on my door step" I said, my voice still panicky "what do I do, Cry?"

I heard Cry hum in a thinking kind of way. I turned my head and saw the little girl was awake; she was staring at me with big brown eyes that were filled with fright. In fright she yelped and tried sitting up then lay back down in pain.

"It's ok, you're safe now" I told her, trying to calm her down

She stared at me for a moment with those big eyes of hers. Suddenly she looked down to the floor and her face was red, maybe she was sick? I suddenly remembered Cry was on the phone and paid attention to him.

"-Sweden" Cry finished his sentence with finality and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I'll call you back Cry" I told him and ended the call before he could reply "are you ok?" I asked her with real concern.

She said nothing but only looked down to the ground with a bright red face. I was about to say something but I was interrupted by a sudden noise, the girls face turned more red. I realized she was probably hungry so I went into a cabinet and grabbed what all little kids want.

"Do you like your Pop Tarts toasted or no?"

She made a small gasp and looked at me with shining eyes. I smiled at her, she was cute as a button! Just like Clemycloo. The little girl tried sitting up but when she did she made a small yelp of pain. My eyes widened and I immediately felt worry wash over me.

"Did you break something?" I asked her, I hate being so serious but these are serious times.

The little girl shook her head then looked at the Pop Tart in awe. It was Smores flavored, but there was also Cinnamon flavor but she was staring at the Pop Tart as if it was a thousand dollar bill. That made me chuckle making her blush even more and stare at the floor. She gave me a thumbs up sign. At first I was confused but then I understood.

"You like them toasted?"

O-o-O-o-O

**Cry's POV**

"I'll call you back Cry"

"No Pewdie wait-"

I was cut off by him hanging up. I sighed and sat back on my couch, holding a ticket to Sweden in my hand. I knew this ticket was going to be handy but I didn't know it would be today. I rushed in my room and started packing clothes in a luggage, I hope that little girl and Pewdie is ok. Worry filled me and grated my bones as I thought of him working out a situation like that. He's probably freaking out like he does in Amnesia, I sighed.

I know where Pewdie lives and I'm probably going to rent an apartment next to his so I can keep an eye on him. He hasn't been too much in pain when Marzia left him. Just the thought of her made my blood boil, how could she do that to him?! I thought she was a decent girl for Pewds, I clenched my fists to my sides as I tried to calm down. Right now is not the time to be thinking this I kept telling myself as I rode to the air port.

"_Okay I'm going to fly to you, I'll help you find this girl's family in Sweden" I decided, trying not to let my nervousness in my voice but I could tell I sounded like it_

"_I'll call you back Cry" Pewdie said with caution_

I wonder what was so important he had to hang up on me I thought grumpily then I shook that thought away, it must have been really important! After hours and hours of waiting through the air ports and traveling everywhere I finally made it to Pewdie's apartment! I was excited yet nervous at the same time. I stepped out of the taxi and gave the taxi driver a tip and headed out into the main building. I went up to the counter

"Hi, I want to rent an apartment here" I told him and he nodded, getting some paperwork out.

Huh, that's a pretty vase over there. Oh and that door is marvelous, I wonder if that rose is fake or no, is that plant. I walked over it and touched the soil, it seems like real soil. I smelled the plant, it smelled like a plant. I realized I got off track and went to the counter again.

"Sign this sir"

"Thanks, ooohhh this pen has a unicorn on it"

O-o-O-o-O

**Kate's POV**

Everything's so… blurry and fuzzy. Memories floated in my head carelessly like a balloon. I heard voices, one almost sounded like a robot and I couldn't make out the words. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side and I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I wasn't in a box anymore, there were no more mean men threatening me with baseball bats. In front of me was a guy freaking out on the phone.

He had pretty long hair for a guy instead of being shaved bald and he was blonde, with sea blue eyes. For some reason, I didn't feel at danger here at all. For some reason I felt like home, but this place kind of smelled weird.

"This little girl! Sh-she's really hurt! She came out of nowhere…" the man said, his arms and legs flailing out, kinda like a Magikarp.

Except he doesn't look too weak, he is skinny as a stick, like my older brother… the thought of him made me cringe. I heard someone on the phone, he sounded like he was panicking too. Why were they so worried? They don't even know me, and most of all, why am I in a strangers house?! The only last thing I recall was being pushed and hitting something hard and passing out.

"NO!" the man said in a really girly high pitched voice "I found her on my door step" he said, his voice panicky "what do I do, Cry?"

Suddenly he caught me staring at him. By habit I tried sitting up, it felt like someone poked me very hard with a machete in my side and I yelped a little, lying back down.

"It's ok, you're safe now" his eyes sparkled into mine

I hate talking to people I don't know! What if I say something and he doesn't like it and he gives me the silent treatment? Nooooo I don't want that! He seems really nice but I don't want to take chances! I looked down shyly, my face turning a little red from him talking to me

"I'll call you back Cry"

I heard him end the phone call, I felt his stare. It felt like he was going to say something but then my stomach rumbled. My face turned even more red then before, at first I could tell he was confused but then he got up and walked off. On the outside I might have looked fine but on the inside I was freaking out. Did I do something that would make him hate me?! I'm such a dummy stick ugh! Soon he came back with something I couldn't see since I was staring at the floor.

"Do you like your Pop Tarts toasted or no?" he held my favorite flavor of Pop Tarts, smores.

I wanted to say something, any, but my voice wouldn't work, instead I looked down with shame and gave him 2 thumbs up. At first I thought he wouldn't understand but he walked off and I heard the familiar sound of a toaster being used. Suddenly he stood in front of me with a first aid kit in his hands, my eyes widened in surprised when he poked my face.

"My name is Felix, but you can call me Pewdie" he said all cheery I thought wasn't possible for a man.

I blinked and nodded timidly, barely making eye contact with him for a second. I watched him open the kit and rub medicine into my scratches that were on my face. I stared at his hand as he peeled off bandages and place the carefully on my face. I didn't flinch to the touch, it felt nice to be honest. Suddenly I smelled a delicious smell waft in from the kitchen in here. My stomach growled in response and I looked down embarrassed.

"Oh you must be hungry girl! I'll get yo Pop Tart!"

Pewdie got up from the floor and went to the kitchen. I looked down and thoughts raced in my mind, will the Pop Tart be too burnt? I hope not, I'm really really hungry! I forgot the last time I ate. Just the thought of Pop Tarts is making me so hungry! My normal track of mind slowly came back to me as I sat and waited for my Pop Tart. In about a minute Pewdie came out with two Pop Tarts on a plate.

"Kate"

"Huh?"

"My name is Kate"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cry Arrives**

After minutes of awkward silence between me and the counter person and the sound of pen sliding all over the paper, I finally got the keys and went in the elevator, my hands clenched tightly on my luggage's handle as my stomach churned. I never realized how nervous I was of meeting Pewdie, I thought I would be braver then this! My heart started racing as I imagined us finally meeting, I always have but I feel like I can't even walk. I realized I was in the elevator and I didn't press the button. I clicked on the button that said "Floor 5" and listened to the elevator music.

It somewhat helped my anxiety but I still felt I couldn't walk. Every beep of the elevator means a floor closer to Pewdie. I took a deep breath, it was going to be ok Cry, it's going to be fine, just take a fucking breath I told myself. In all my thoughts I forgot about my Cry mask in my luggage and grabbed it out quickly. It was a regular Cry mask that people would see and go "hey that's Cry's mask!" or something like that, anyhow. The elevator opened onto floor 7, I took a deep breath and walked out. I looked at my key number which had "51" carved into it, Pewdie's apartment is number 49 luckily.

I walked down the hallway and decided to drop off my stuff first. I slid the key in and turned it and opened the door slowly. It looked like any other apartment, I felt kind of disappointed, I thought Swedish apartments were going to be a little more exciting…. I wonder if the toilets are different?! I rushed to the bathroom, throwing my luggage on a nearby couch, and looked in the bathroom. It was all the same, darn.

I put on my Cry mask and decided I should go to Pewdie now, hopefully it wasn't too early in the morning. I exited my apartment and trudged towards Pewds apartment door. I stared at the door, hesitating for a few minutes before knocking rapidly. I took a deep breath and held my breath as the door slowly opened. For a second I was confused because no one was there, I looked down and realized a little girl answered the door. For a few seconds I was confused but then I realized it must be that girl Pewds was talking about.

"Hi, is a Felix here?" I asked

She just stared at me with a frightened yet curious glance; I realized I probably looked weird with my Cry mask on to her. I only wear the mask because I feel too uncomfortable without it on, I don't know why it just made me feel better. The little girl nodded, I just noticed the bandages and bruises all over her face, who in god's name would do this to a little girl?! I started fuming in blind fury that I didn't even notice when Pewdie arrived in front of the door.

"Oh hey Cry! You're here in Sweden!" Pewds exclaimed in glee.

I stood there stunned for a moment, seeing Pewdie smiling and cheering out in joy just by seeing me made my heart race. His crystal blue eyes engulfed me, making it almost impossible for me to speak. I stood there like a paralyzed dummy before I realized that I still haven't said anything back.

"Y-yeah well, I was worried about you and uh the girl" I stuttered, feeling my face heat up behind my mask.

"Well we're A-Okay! Kate here is feeling better! Are you feeling better?" He suddenly asked, looking down at Kate

She merely nodded; staring at me with big eyes, somewhat hidden behind Pewds. Pewds put a hand on her back and gently pushed her more to me

"You can talk to Cry! He doesn't bite" he said with a chuckle

I was about to protest that she didn't have to talk to me if she didn't want to but then she took a step towards me

"….Hello…." Kate mumbled

This shocked me and I smiled, at least I'm not too scary looking for her. I adjusted my mask while responding to her "hi" as I always do

"Hey Cry, why are you wearing that?" Pewds asked, pointing at my mask with a frown "why don't you want me to see what you look like?" his voice sounded a little hurt

"I just don't feel too comfortable without it" I replied honestly with an apologetic tone

"Oh…." He looked disappointed but then his face brightened up "well at least you're here! Want to come in?"

"Yeah, that would be nice" I said coolly but in the inside my heart was pumping and my hands were turning clammy,

I stepped in the door and saw Pewds apartment for the first time. It looked awfully empty in my opinion, except for the fan mail and drawings, painting, toys from the bros. I spotted a Cry doll by a Stephano. It smelled kind of strange in here, I couldn't put my finger on it…

"Do you like video games, Kate?" Pewds asked Kate

"Yes"

"What kind of video games?"

That made her think, she hummed a little like I do when I think which made me smile a little bit. If her and Pewdie like the same games they are going to get along greatly I said with a smile.

"I like games like The Legend of Zelda or Mario Kart" she said quietly "most girls like all the makeup and stuff but why would anyone need it? It makes me feel like a clown" she said with a confused pout

Me and Pewds laughed together, making her face light up. That's what I always think and same with Pewdie. I have to say I don't play many non-PC games. It sounds like she likes Nintendo games which are very popular.

"Do you like scary games?" I asked

"No, those are really scary" she said, sticking her tongue out in disgust

I resisted the urge just to hug her of how adorable she was. I don't know why but she kind of reminded me of Clementine from The Walking Dead series.

"That's why they're scary games" Pewds said with a chuckle

"Do you watch YouTube?" I asked suddenly

She nodded; the atmosphere was turning less tense and more relaxing "yes I watch Smosh, Chuggaconroy, a little bit of Tobuscus, NintendoFanFTW, and TheJWittz. That's all I can think of right now" she said, blushing a little.

"Do you know a PewDiePie or ChaoticMonki?" Pewds asked

"Hmmmmm well, I've watched some of them. I know you guys are them" Kate said, looking up at us

My eyes widened, but you couldn't tell underneath my mask. Pewds smiled and shrugged, he didn't even care one bit. Usual people would fangirl over us already especially with some of Pewds, why not her? Not that I want it I'm just curious.

"I don't fangirl over people, is well because" she said, looking into my dark blue eyes "they're just like any other person"

This kind of shocked me, most people don't get this yet here is a small girl telling me what I've been trying to convince my fans. I smiled under my mask and patted her head; she looked up at me with startled eyes.

"You're a good kid"

Her surprised face slowly turned into a big smile, taking the praise into her heart. Pewdie showed me around the rest of his apartment, his eyes saddened as he arrived at a somewhat empty room with only a bed and some clothes laying around. Katie noticed this with confused eyes and took Pewdie's hand,

"Come on, can you show me your computer? It looks really cool!" She said with a big smile, dragging him out

She's a real good kid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shower Singing**

**Kate's POV**

_It's been weeks since I met Cry and Pewdie. My life turned all the way around when I met those two awesome people! They actually care for me unlike my family back in Washington, they let me get stolen and shipped here for who knows what! I'm still angry at them for abandoning me! But I'm also happy… I met Pewdie and Cry._

_ If only my sister and brother was here to see me, they would be proud of how hard working I am now in school. Yeah you heard me right, school. Pewds and Cry decided to put me in a school because they said I needed education. At first I was mad and pouted in my room for awhile but they waited outside my door for me to calm down and hugged me, saying I would be ok._

_ School is okay, I don't really like talking to people I don't know. I would rather be in my room playing some Pokémon or Mario, maybe visit Cry next door and help him edit his videos. I'm writing in this journal because, I want to experience something. I don't really know but maybe I'll look back on this or something. Who knows…_

"Hey Katiecoo! It's dinner time!" Pewdie chirped.

I put down my journal and pencil, hiding it beneath my bed and hurried on into the kitchen. I was slowly getting used to Swedish food, it was actually pretty tasty. I looked over and saw it was delicious looking cinnamon buns!

"Yummy! Cinnamon Buns for breakfast!" I said and ran in the kitchen

"They're called uh… Kanebullar if I'm correct" he said with a warming smile

It was Saturday morning, so no school! Woo! And no homework too, and now delicious cinnamon buns? How could this get any better? I grabbed a fork and stabbed the Kanebullar and shoved it in my mouth. Pewds started laughing and ate some of his own, turning on the news.

"Ikväll vid ca 22:00 Det kommer att bli en storm. Nu på nyhetsrapport, ta bort Jerry!" the TV lady said as the TV turned to another guy

"Oh great…" I heard Pewdie mumble as he put his cinnamon bun down half eaten.

"What's wrong? Did they say something bad? DID THEY CANCEL TOM AND JERRY?!" I exclaimed, swallowing the rest of my food.

"No, there's just going to be a thunder storm around 10 tonight" HEe said with a sigh

I froze up and dropped my fork on my plate, making a huge clattering noise. I started to tremble, my weekend totally dropped to a "Oh No Bro!" I was terrified of lightning storms! Pewdie looked at me with startled eyes

"Are you ok Kate?"

"U-uhm yeah I'm fine!"

I looked down at my lap and clenched my fists together, trying to stop the fear that coursed through me. I couldn't let Pewdie see me scared about stupid storms! He has already worried for me enough, I need to just relax and calm down, 10pm is still far away, no need to fear.

"You sure? You look a little freakedy out girl" he said with a light chuckle, trying to lift up my spirits

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I forced a smile on my face "can I visit Cry?"

"Sure, actually could you bring him over here? I need to talk to him" his smile mirrored mine, strained and anxious.

"Oh, ok" This startled me but I went on ahead to get to Cry.

I went down the hallway and let my smile drop, I hope I'll get through the night. I knocked on Cry's door, there was no answer so I knocked again. He must be recording I thought and started going back to Pewdie but then stopped, he sounded like he really needed Cry. Maybe I could just see if he needs help with something or something…

I opened the door quietly and saw Cry wasn't on his computer. I closed the door behind me and looked around, huh weird. Suddenly heard the shower running and heard… what..? singing?

"…this Motown, with yo sound you're in the place you gonna bite the dust, can't fight with us. With yo sound toy kill the INC. so don't stop get it get it until you're chedder header. Yo's watch the way I navigate!"

I saw a door partially opened with steam coming out, the drizzling sound of a shower. Cry's mask was on the couch then I realized he was in the shower… singing… my face turned bright red, embarrassed I walked in his apartment when he was taking a shower, and singing in it at that! I could make out some of his body in the shower…

"Hahahahahahaaaaaaaaa" I heard him laugh with the music

I couldn't tell if he was insane or he was having a blast taking a shower. I tip-toed away, hearing his "woohoo" echo as I shut the door and went back to Pewdie's apartment, forgetting the storm and my fear. When I entered the room I saw Pewdie setting up for a new recording. He looked at my red face and gave me a confused smile.

"You look like you shouldn't have seen something" Pewdie said with a now curious stare and amused grin

"Sh-shut up!" I mumbled and looked at him "Cry's busy with… something" I said, his singing echoing my mind, I could almost see him in the shower

"With what, Katiecoo?" Pewdie said, hovering over me with an evil smile

"Nooooothing" I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands, too embarrassed to look at him

"I'm only kidding I'm only kidding" he said with an apologetic smile

**Cry's POV**

"Aaahhhh what a nice shower!" I stretched out and wrapped my towel around my waist, too lazy to put on pants.

I looked over and saw my computer was still recording. I walked toward it, I wonder when it started recording. My eyes widened when I played the recording, it was the sound of me singing in the shower. I laughed and cut a small portion of the recording and put it on Tumblr, 'cause why the hell not?

I dried my hair quickly with my towel and threw it in the laundry basket, slipping on some pants and a shirt, I should visit Pewds and Kate, I haven't seen her for awhile because of school. I stared a tmy mask then put it on, adjusting it so I can see out of it clearly. I knocked on the door and saw it was Pewds who answered it.

"Hey Cry!" Pewds chirped with his cute goofy grin…

I've grown used to being close to Pewds wherever I went to, it was a nice feeling and helped me relax. I haven't seen Felix this happy in awhile, and its all thanks to Kate. My smile slipped when I saw Pewd's carefree smile turn into a serious and a little frightened glance.

"Sup, is there something you need to tell me?" I asked him

"oh ah, uhm…" he looked down and paused then sighed "…could you help me with my editing, I'm making a montage"

"Oh of course Pewds!"

I followed him into his apartment, the smell of cinnamon hitting my face pleasantly. I saw Kate on the couch watching something on Pewdie's iPad

"Hey Kate! How are you doing, kiddo?" I asked with a warm tone

Suddenly her face turned bright red as she looked in the iPad with her headphones in her ears. She looked more intently at it, avoiding my eye contact. Soon we got into his computer room and started doing some editing. After a few minutes editing I finally asked him

"Why didn't Kate talk to me? Did something happen when I was gone?"

"I have no clue" he said with a chuckle "she wanted to visit you earlier and went to your apartment and came back with a tomato face"

"Oh! Heh, oops"

"What were you doing?"

"Oh uh taking a shower"

"Seeexy!"

"Hahahaha shut the fuck up"

**Sorry I haven't been uploading I don't know if people read this fanfic sooooo yea xD I'll try and upload more, reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thunder Storm**

**Kate POV:**

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, turning off Pewdie's Wii. I was playing Sonic Adventures Battle 2 and I lost track of time. I looked at the clock and my heart stopped for a moment, it's 9:51, 9 more minutes until the stupid thunder storm. I hurried to my room and scavenged for some headphones. Maybe if I listen to music it would drown out the sound of the thunder, but where were some? I couldn't find any in my room. After a few minutes of looking I looked at the clock and gasped, its 9:56! My heart raced and my mind started to spin, I need headphones!

A light bulb popped up above my head, I could use Pewdie's! I rushed into his computer room and saw him and Cry on the computer talking to each other.

"Maybe I could use this clip in the YooStar 2 game?"

"It is indeed weird my friend, especially the with the oversized pop star gorilla!"

Both of them started laughing, Pewds didn't look at all relaxed though. It looked like they were making a little video with mini videos in it; I forgot what they were called. Something that sounded like massage I think…

"Hey uh Pewdie…" I mumbled

Pewds and Cry looked at me in surprise; well I'm guessing Cry was. I looked down, still embarrassed on walking in on him I looked down shyly.

"Yes Kate? What do you neeeeeed?" Pewds asked

"Can I borrow your um, headphones please?" I asked, putting a little plead in my voice.

"Oh sure" he said tossing me his small Skull Candy headphones

I was still on nerve because of the storm coming up so I flinched and the headphones hit my face with a whip. I backed up and fell in some boxes full of fan mail, boxes falling all over the place.

"Kate! Kate! Are you ok?!"

"Kate! Here take my hand"

I took someone's offered hand and saw it was Cry's, my face turned a little red. I looked and saw Pewdie with a worried gaze.

"S-sorry, about your fan mail" I said, shaking off and realized a doll was on my arm, a really sharp knife in the doll.

"Oh god that almost stabbed you! Are you hurt? Did it get you?!" Pewds started to ramble

"I'm fine" I said with a reassuring smile "this doll saved me"

I put the knife on a small table and looked closely at the doll. It looked like a cute little guy that was all yellow and held a gold sword. He had a big smile on his face and he looked kind of French.

"A Stephano doll!" Pewdie blurted out excitingly

"It has a name?" I asked with a puzzled face

"It's a statue he carries around with him on a horror game called Amnesia, he really cares for it" Cry said, watching Pewdie dancing around with it going "it's so beautiful!"

Suddenly a loud crackle blasted outside in the sky. Me and Pewdie yelped in surprise, he clung onto the Stephano and I clung onto Cry's arm. He looked at me and Pewdie in surprise

"Are you both afraid of thunder?"

"Pssh no, I was just startled that's all" Pewdie said, heading into the living room.

Cry sighed and shook his head then pulled me to his side. My eyes widened but I didn't refuse his hug, sticking close to him

"Hey kiddo, want me to stay the night with you and Pewdie?" he asked

"S-sure" my voice trembled, I was too frightened to say no

Another lightning bolt struck outside, making me gasp and hold Cry closer to me. I couldn't tell what his face looked like but he held me and carried me to the couch.

"Be right back sweetheart, I gotta get Pewdie" he said, his soothing voice relaxing my nerves a bit

"O-ok…"

**PewDiePie's POV**

"God damnit…" I mumbled, hugging myself and trying to block the sound of thunder that blasted my ear drums.

Ever since I could remember I was terrified of storms, I don't know why but they just made me want to run in a corner and just die. At least Cry was taking care of Kate, she must be afraid of storms too or something, she looked scared at least. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, was that Kate?

"Come in" I said, not moving from my fetal position.

I heard the door open and footsteps coming closer to me. I didn't pay attention, it was just Kate, maybe Cry left and she wanted to check up on me? Who knows, suddenly long lean arms held me and took me from my fetal position.

"C-cry?"

"Don't worry Pewds, it'll be ok"

I let myself hug him back, resting my head against his warm chest. I could feel his chin on top of my head as he comforted me. my heart started racing as I felt his breath tickle my ears. Too soon he got up and helped me on my feet as another lightning bolt lit up the sky.

"Let's go to Kate" Cry murmured in my ear

"Mmmmk" I didn't trust myself to speak.

My face felt bright red as he held my hand and led me to the living room. I saw Kate curled like I was, trembling and crying. I snapped out of my frightened state and went to Kate's side, my heart still pounding from Cry.

"Kate…" I heard Cry murmur and went to her, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he sat down "I'll tell you a bedtime story to help you sleep, you're never too old for a little bedtime story" Cry said with a chuckle

"S-sure" Kate sniffled, beckoning me to sit next to her.

I sat next to her, laying my head softly on hers as did Cry. He reached across Kate and took my hand, making my heart race again.

"I know a little story my mom used to read to me when I was your age" Cry said with a smile, pulling out a small book

_Susie sat on the shelf in the store, a layer of dust coating her body. She wanted to cry as she watched all the other toys go home. She had been in the store for a long time and everyone had forgotten about her._

_Susie was once a beautiful rag doll, with bright yellow yarn for hair and big blue eyes. Her once pretty blue dress was in bad need of washing. She longed to go home with a special little girl and be loved and cherished but nobody ever looked at her when they came into the store. It was because she was missing an arm and nobody had ever bothered to sew it back on. Her arm sat beside her on the shelf day and night for a very long time, just sitting there waiting to be put back on her. But nobody ever did._

_It was Christmas again, the most magical time of the year. All the toys in the store were flying off the shelves to go to loving children and warm, cozy homes. All, except Susie. She still sat there collecting dust, her arm lying beside her on the shelf. It reminded her all the time of how unloved she was._

_She wanted to cry so badly._

_Nobody would ever take her home. She was doomed to sit on that shelf for the rest of her doll-life and be sad and lonely._

_She watched as the little pink elephant went down off the shelf. She watched as the little brown puppy dog went off the shelf. She watched as the big, fuzzy green frog went off the shelf. All the other dolls went off the shelf too._

_She was left all alone again, one more time._

_Christmas eve came and it was early in the day yet. Susie still sat on the shelf, feeling sadder than ever. She would never, ever be loved by a little girl. She would sit on that shelf forever and ever._

_The bell on the door tinkled and she watched as a pretty young woman came in with a little girl. The little girl was in a wheelchair and had a cast on her right leg._

_"Good morning," the pretty young woman said to the shop keeper._

_"Good morning," Mr. Brown replied as he looked at them over his spectacles. "What can I help you with?"_

_"This is my little girl Nicole," she introduced. "She had an accident. She fell while she was ice skating and broke her leg. She knows that Santa is coming tonight to bring her presents but I promised her that she could pick out something special for herself. She wants a doll. Do you have any here?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. All my dolls sold out for the holiday."_

_"Mommy, look!" Susie's heart leapt into her chest when the little girl pointed to her._

_"Look at that doll. She looks so lonely there sitting by herself."_

_"You don't want that doll," Mr. Brown told her. "She's dusty and old and her arm is missing. It needs to be sewn back on. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I still have her there. I should have put her in the garbage a long time ago."_

_"No," the little girl cried. "She needs to be loved too!"_

_"May we see her," the pretty, young woman asked._

_Mr. Brown scowled. "Suit yourself, miss." He went and took Susie down off the shelf and gave her to the little girl, missing arm and all._

_The little girl hugged her close to her. "Mama, please may I have her? She's a pretty doll. She's just broken like I am now."_

_"I suppose we could clean her up. And it wouldn't be a problem to sew that arm back on." She looked at the shop keeper. "How much, sir?"_

_"Well," Mr. Brown scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose you could have her for free, since she was going to end up in the garbage anyway."_

_"But I must give you something for her," the mother insisted as she opened up her purse._

_The shop keeper looked at the little girl, who was hugging Susie to her. She seemed so happy to have the dusty old doll and knew that the little girl would clean her up and have her looking pretty in no time._

_"The smile on your little girl's face is enough payment for me." He bent down to look at Nicole. "You will take care of her, won't you?"_

_She grinned up at him. "Oh yes, I promise! I love her so much! She just needs a little bit of love and I will give it to her! Come on, sweetheart, let's go home now!"_

_And as the little girl cuddled her close to her, Susie never felt happier. It was the very merriest Christmas ever for the once unwanted doll!_

**Cry's POV**

"Did you like it Kate?"

I looked over and saw Pewds and Kate was asleep, peacefully on the couch. I better bring them to their beds I thought, slipping out from Kate's grasp I picked her up and carried her to her bed, tucking her in and giving her a small kiss on her forehead. I went in the living room and looked at Pewds who was out cold on the couch; could I carry him to his bed? My question was answered when Pewds rolled onto the ground, mumbling in his sleep.

I lifted Pewds from the ground; he wasn't that heavy actually and walked him to his room. I lay him down on his bed and stretched out, I should head back to my apartment, I'm really tired and I have to still post that video. Before I could leave I felt a hand tug my sleeve.

"don't… goooo" he mumbled in his sleep

My face turned bright red; he didn't want me to leave? Should I sleep with him in his bed? Not anyway sexual! It's just for tonight; it's just for tonight I kept repeating in my head. I lay down on his bed with him, glad he wasn't awake because then he would probably see my red face through my mask. I held onto his hand, resting my head on his stomach as a pillow and closed my eyes, falling in a peaceful sleep.

**Sorry for the long little story :3 it was cute so I posted it, got it from google yay google! XD anywasy! Review, it helps me a lot and message me if you have any ideas for future chapters on Katiecry :) thanks for the reviews MissHuni, Tazmaster, Luna the Darkness Princess, and (epic name btw :3)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Twister

**Kate's POV**

_Dear Journal Diary Thing,_

_ The thunder storm was horrible! I didn't know storms could get that loud in Sweden! Luckily Cry was there, I was still embarrassed about the shower incident but at least he doesn't know about it, he told me this really awesome story! I think it was supposed to be for Christmas, I fell asleep during the story though so I don't know the ending. I think the girl doll gets adopted though, most stories are like that. I love it when Cry reads me bedtime stories, especially with his voice._

_ Since we're talking about Cry, well writing anyways, I took a peek at his YouTuber videos. Apparently everyone else his voice was really awesome too, most of them said sexy. I forgot what that word meant but oh well! I'll just google it later. Lately I've been bored in school and at Pewds, it isn't bad, it's actually very awesome I just feel kind of bored lately. I've been thinking, should I make a YouTube channel like Pewdie and Cry? I already know if I do I will be playing games like maybe Pokémon or The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask or something like that._

_Should I?_

I put down my pencil and placed my journal under my bed, just in case someone tries to read it. I plopped down on my bed and sighed, should I make my own gaming channel? I scrunched my nose, thinking really hard. YouTube can be harsh and mean but they could also be super nice and make me smile, like they do for Cry and Pewds.

"Katiekoo! Can you come here for a moment?" Pewds called out in a singy-songy voice he does when he's happy

"Coming!" I yelled back, rushing over to Pewdie

Lately everything has been kind of slow-paced for me, especially school. I haven't made many friends, mostly because they speak only Swedish. They were learning a bit of English and I was learning some Swedish but I wasn't very good at it, I bet French is easier to learn. I kind of missed my friends, especially my best friend…

"I want you to meet a friend of mine, say hello Ken!" Pewdie chirped

I looked over and my eyes widened. I heard Cry and Pewds mention a Ken but I never thought I would meet him, well kind of meet him anyways. It looked like they were Skyping each other. Ken had a beard, kind of anyways. It looked like he had one but shaved it off then let it grow for a few months, he also had brown eyes that sparkled when he talked and smiled.

He chuckled "why hello Katie! I've heard a bunch about you!"

"O-oh…" I couldn't help but hind behind Pewds, my shyness taking over me

"Don't worry Katie! He's nice like Cry" Pewds said with a, pushing me towards the screen.

I looked at the screen, my face blushing a bright red as I started at him and gulped. My face burned as I twiddled my thumbs and quietly said "hi"

"How are you liking Sweden sweetie?" Ken asked sweetly

I hesitated for a moment then thought of an honest answer "it's ok" I felt Pewds looked at me with surprise

"What don't you like about it?" Ken asked, shock faintly in his tone

"Well, um, I've just been kind of bored. Can I ask you a question?" I asked shyly, looking down at my shoes

Ken replied "sure, what's the question?"

"Is it fun being a YouTuber?" I said, looking at him curiously

"Yes! I love making videos while I'm having fun and people are enjoying it" he said with a smile. Pewdie looked down on me and smiled and adding his own opinion "the best part of being a YouTuber is having fun with it" he smiled and messed with my hair.

I shook my head around and ran away from him as he chased me around. We both started laughing as he kept saying "ima getcha Katiekoo!" I saw a glimpse of Ken and saw he looked relieved and happy. Right when he was about to hug me I dived onto the couch, dodging his attack. I grabbed a random Pikachu doll and yelled "PIKACHU USE QUICK ATTACK!" and threw it at his face. We both started laughing then went back to Ken, realizing he was still there

"Sorry about that Ken" I replied sheepishly but he waved my apology off with a smile "it's fine, as long as Felix and you are happy" he then looked at Pewdie with worry filled eyes "I don't want to bring it up but how are you holding up with, you know."

"…I've been better but" he paused and looked down at me with a smile on his face "I'm happier now that I have Kate and Cry"

"Speaking of Cry can I talk to him?" Ken asked, looking at me

"I don't know, he said he was tired after playing Twister so he went to sleep" I said, recalling last night

"_Cry? What are you doing?"_

_ I went into Pewds room to see where he went when I woke up around 5 in the morning and saw Cry all tangled up with Pewds. He bolted up, freezing when Pewds started to stir. I cocked my head confused, what was Cry doing. He sighed in relief when Pewdie started snoring quietly in deep sleep when he led me out._

"_Were you and Pewdie playing Twister?" I asked, he just gaped at me._

_ When I was little I accidently walked in on mommy and daddy doing something on the bed. They saw me and told me they were playing an intense game of Twister. But for some reason they weren't wearing any clothes, pretty intense game of Twister!_

"_N-no! I was just helping Pewds to sleep" Cry said, his voice shaking from either embarrassment or nervousness, I couldn't tell_

"_Nuh-uh! You guys were playing Twister! Except with clothes this time!" I whispered loudly, pointing at him as I could see his face turning a bright red under his mask_

"_Ummm… Sure" Cry mumbled as I made a small "whoop" in victory "I'm going to go to sleep now in my apartment, I'm tired from uh Twister. Goodnight sweetie" he patted my head and exited through the door quietly_

"Twister?" Ken was confused but after a few moments realization hit him while confusion and shock stuck on his face as he looked at Pewds "what does she mean by Twister Felix?!"

"It wasn't like that! I don't remember anything! I was just on the couch and ended up in my bed I swear" Pewdie said, his face bright red as his voice came out in a sputter

"What's so wrong? It was just Twister" I said, my nose scrunched in confusion, what's so wrong with Twister?

"Uhhh, nothing Katie" Pewdie said nervously as Ken gave a heavy sigh as his shock wore off

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews ^_^ they help me a lot! I was wondering if I should make this a daily thing? I've been really busy and everything but this kind of helps me calm down when I write in this fanfic :3 tell me, you readers, any ideas for the future and if you think I should upload this daily, and thank you. Stay toasty my friends :3**


End file.
